Scrapbook
by qunnyv19
Summary: "Dai-chan jangan lupakan kenangan-kenangan kita yang konyol dan bagus ini, ya." — AomineMomoi {C:RomanTanpaKataCinta}


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters:** Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki.  
**Warning:** Typo(s). Canon.

Enjoy!

* * *

.:. Scrapbook .:.  
© qunnyv19

.

Untuk: Tantangan ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, Momoi sering pulang larut.

Beberapa kali Imayoshi, senior mereka yang sekarang sudah menginjak kelas tiga, menyuruh Aomine untuk menunggui Momoi sampai larut malam. Khawatir juga karena anak perempuan pulangnya malam-malam. Aomine sih setuju saja karena dia memang tidak ada acara apa-apa, namun Momoi bersikeras menolak tawaran Aomine.

"Lebih baik Dai-chan pulang, kerjakan PR atau belajar, terus tidur," begitu katanya ketika untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya Aomine melihat Momoi masih melakukan sesuatu di kelas. Aomine memandangnya tak mengerti. Tapi karena dia tak mau ambil repot, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan meninggalkan Momoi.

Momoi melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

* * *

.

Suatu hari, karena tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Momoi, Aomine berteriak keras dari ambang pintu kelas. "Kau ngapain sih, Satsuki? Pulang sekarang!"

Momoi cemberut. Belum pernah Aomine berteriak sekeras itu biasanya, karena yang selalu Momoi dengar adalah nada malas-malasan yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Kau gila ya? Hampir dua minggu kau pulang larut malam, biasanya lebih dari pukul sembilan malam sebelum kelas-kelas ditutup dan gerbang sekolah dikunci. Tidak bisa dikerjakan di rumah apa?"

"Tidak bisa. Soalnya kalau aku buat di rumah—"

"Ya sudah," sela Aomine secara tidak sopan. "Kalau begitu akan kutunggui kau sampai kau selesai dengan urusan entah apa di mejamu."

"Dai-chan pulang saja," usir Momoi, berkreasi dengan asyik di mejanya.

Aomine kemudian bergerak ke dalam kelas yang hanya diisi Momoi sebagai penghuni. Buru-buru Momoi menutupi mejanya, berusaha menghalangi sepasang mata biru Aomine yang mengintip ke tempat kerjanya.

"Kau ngapain sih, Satsuki?" Pertanyaan itu terulang lagi, tapi Momoi tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Dia masih berusaha menutup-nutupi mejanya. Terlihat oleh Aomine spidol warna warni yang tergeletak berantakan di atas meja. Aomine mendengus keras.

"Dai-chan pu—"

"Terserahlah." Dengan cepat Aomine menyambar tas yang tersampir di bahu dengan serampangan dan meletakkannya di atas meja kosong, jaraknya dua meja dari meja Satsuki, sehingga Aomine berada di pojok. Mulutnya menguap lebar-lebar.

"Tuh kan, Dai-chan sudah ngantuk …."

"Diam dan kerjakan pekerjaanmu." Kemudian Aomine menutup matanya dan menelungkupkan tubuh besarnya di atas meja, menunggui Satsuki sambil tidur.

Momoi terkikik untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

.

* * *

.

Aomine tidak sadar sudah berapa jam ia tertidur ketika guncangan keras melanda dirinya.

"Dai-chan! Dai-chan!"

"Berisik."

Aomine bangun sesudahnya, melihat Momoi dengan mata berkilat-kilat senang dan mejanya sudah rapi. Dia sudah siap untuk pulang dan tersenyum lebar pada Aomine.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani aku hari ini."

Aomine membuang mukanya. "Biasanya kutawari juga tidak mau."

"Kukira kau akan memaksa atau apa—"

"Sekarang kan aku sudah memaksa," ujarnya cepat, bangkit dari mejanya terburu-buru dan segera mengambil tasnya. Momoi mematung di tempat, tapi wajahnya terlihat lebih gembira.

Aomine menggaruk-garuk lehernya, menunggu Momoi untuk bergerak.

Akhirnya setelah berdiam beberapa saat, mereka berdua meninggalkan sekolah yang baru saja mau ditutup. Momoi tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum, dan Aomine tidak henti-hentinya menguap.

.

* * *

.

Mereka melanjutkan rutinitas itu hingga Momoi sudah puas, dan akhirnya dia bisa kembali pulang dengan jadwal normal. Aomine ingin, _ingin_ sekali untuk bertanya. Gengsi menahannya jauh-jauh. Tak sabaran, dia tak putus akal.

"Hoi, Ryo," ujarnya pada Sakurai yang sedang membuka kotak bekal suatu hari. Mereka baru saja selesai latihan basket. "Coba tanyakan pada Satsuki, apa yang dia buat akhir-akhir ini."

Sakurai terlonjak. Tapi dia mengangguk juga. Aomine menyambar kotak bekal Sakurai dan memakannya tanpa izin. Setelah beberapa saat Sakurai dan Momoi berbicara entah apa di ujung lapangan, dan manajernya menggeleng-geleng lalu Sakurai pergi.

"Katanya rahasia."

"Cih."

Aomine melirik dan melihat Momoi sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Wakamatsu. Merasa aman, Aomine menyelinap pergi dan mencari tas merah muda milik Momoi.

Dia penasaran sekali, entah kenapa.

Aomine yakin sekali dia sudah _nyaris_ berhasil mendapatkan benda yang diinginkannya ketika tepukan keras menghantamnya. Ia meringis sedikit dan bersiap menyumpah serapah siapa pun yang barusan memukulnya.

"Ha! Dai-chan ketahuan! Dai-chan mau ngapain, hah?"

Momoi seperti sedang menangkap basah maling.

Aomine tahu dia tidak bisa berbohong di depan Momoi. Dia mengaku. "Aku sedang mencari-cari benda apa yang kaubuat waktu sepulang sekolah itu."

Momoi, entah kenapa, otomatis menundukkan kepalanya dan membuat helai-helai merah mudanya menutupi seluruh wajah. Aomine mengernyit heran.

"Apaan sih—"

"Sebenarnya aku membuatkannya untukmu, tapi Dai-chan jangan ketawa, ya."

"Hah?" Aomine langsung bingung. Otaknya terlalu dangkal untuk menerima langsung kata-kata Momoi. Sebelum Aomine sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, Momoi sudah mengangkat kepalanya. Aomine heran melihat rona kemerahan di sana.

Momoi mengobrak-abrik tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku—atau Aomine kira begitu—dan menyerahkannya pada Aomine.

Bukan buku. Itu seperti album.

Atau ….

"Namanya _scrapbook_," jelas Momoi sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kepada _scrapbook_ berwarna biru tua itu, persis seperti warna rambut dan mata Aomine. "Aku buat karena kupikir, uh, kukira kau akan lebih sibuk lagi nanti, terus kau tidak sempat untuk mengabariku atau apa, kautahu kan, kita _sahabat_ lama, em," Momoi sebetulnya agak ragu menyebut kata sahabat tadi, "Jadi kubuat itu supaya kau bisa mengingat aku."

Aomine melongo.

Momoi menatap Aomine harap-harap cemas sambil meremas-remas ujung bajunya. Baiklah, mungkin idenya terlalu konyol, akan ia ambil saja kembali buku itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Bakar _scrapbook_ itu sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

Ketika Aomine membuka buku itu, yang terlihat olehnya adalah foto-fotonya bersama Satsuki, dari yang masih kecil dengan keterangan singkat seperti, "Momoi Satsuki bersama Aomine Daiki yang bodoh di lapangan basket dekat rumah." Hiasan-hiasan kecil menyertainya. Begitu pula halaman-halaman selanjutnya; semakin lama foto mereka berdua semakin berkurang.

Hanya ada foto Momoi sendiri yang sedang menganalisis data-data pemain basket lawan—entah siapa yang memfotonya—atau foto Aomine yang sedang memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring. Pada akhirnya, _scrapbook_ itu sudah mencapai halaman akhir, serta ada catatan singkat dari Satsuki:

_Dai-chan jangan lupakan kenangan-kenangan kita yang konyol dan bagus ini, ya._

_Momoi Satsuki._

Kemudian tanda tangannya yang berkelok-kelok mengikuti. Ada celah kosong yang besar di antara catatan singkat itu dengan tanda tangan Momoi.

"Hei, Satsuki."

Saat Aomine mengalihkan buku itu dari pandangannya, Momoi sudah menghilang.

.

* * *

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Aomine mendatangi rumah Momoi. Kebetulan rumah Momoi sedang kosong, dan Momoi terkejut melihat Aomine yang tiba-tiba mendatangi rumahnya.

… sambil bawa kamera.

"Dai-chan?"

"Satsuki," panggilnya dengan nada malas, "Ayo minta siapa gitu yang melakukannya untuk kita."

Momoi langsung paranoid. "Me—melakukan apa? Dai-chan jangan aneh-aneh!"

"Bukan." Aomine menggerakkan tangannya tak sabar. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk kamera yang sudah dia bawa dari tadi. "Ini. Untuk foto bersama. Di mana, gitu."

Momoi pulih dari kesadarannya. Dia yakin dia salah dengar. "Apa? Coba ulangi."

Tidak ada siaran ulang, begitu sahut Aomine dan mereka berdua kini sudah berada di lapangan basket, tempat mereka dulu bermain basket. Ada satu anak kecil yang umurnya tak lebih dari dua belas tahun, asyik men_dribble_ bola basket sampai Aomine, dengan wajah sangar, menatap anak kecil itu.

Anak itu langsung ketakutan karena wajah Aomine. Tapi Aomine menahan bahu anak itu dan menyodorkan kameranya.

"Tolong foto kami berdua atau kau akan kumasukkan ke dalam ring."

"Dai-chan!" Momoi memprotes keras. "Dia masih kecil!"

"Diam."

Dan dengan tangan gemetaran, satu foto terambil; Aomine yang dengan canggung merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Momoi, sementara Momoi melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Aomine.

"Tolong satu lagi," kata Aomine ketika dia mendekati si anak dan mengambil bola basket yang terlupakan. Dia melemparkan bola itu kepada Momoi. Momoi menangkapnya tepat sebelum bola itu menghantam kepalanya.

Si anak bingung. Pemuda ini mau berfoto dengan bola basket?

Namun dia langsung mengerti ketika Aomine dan Momoi sudah mulai berebut bola dengan seru. Dengan cepat dia siap siaga dan mengambil foto terbaik dari sudut-sudut yang bisa dijangkaunya. Puas dengan foto-foto yang terlihat alami itu—Aomine dan Momoi sedang bermain basket—ia terlihat memanggil-manggil Aomine.

"Eh, ano—"

Aomine keasyikan dan Momoi kelelahan. Akhirnya Momoi berhenti, lepas dari acara merebut bola dengan Aomine. Toh percuma, bola dipegang Aomine dengan puas.

"Terima kasih, ya," ucapnya lembut ketika anak itu sudah menyerahkan kameranya kepada Momoi. Momoi melihat foto-foto itu dan tersenyum puas. "Kau berbakat jadi fotografer," imbuhnya.

Si anak tersenyum senang. Kini dia melirik Aomine yang belum berhenti bermain bola.

"Dai-chan! Bolanya! Bolanyaaaa!"

Seruan Momoi berhasil membuat Aomine berhenti dan langsung melemparkan bolanya kepada si anak, menepuk bahunya pelan, lalu anak itu segera meninggalkan lapangan basket itu.

"Mana kameranya?"

"Dai-chan, aku suka yang ini!" Momoi menunjuk salah satu foto. "Lalu yang ini! Yang ini juga! Woaaah, di sini aku keren sekali. Wajahmu terlalu menyebalkan, Dai-chan. Yang ini juga bagus, emm …."

Aomine segera merebut kamera itu dari Momoi. Momoi merengut.

"Cetak saja semuanya kalau mau, lalu pilih yang kau suka dan pilihkan satu untukku. Sekarang kita pulang." Dan Aomine menyerahkan kameranya kepada Momoi.

.

* * *

.

Tiga hari kemudian, Momoi menghampiri Aomine yang sedang bermalas-malasan di atap sekolah dengan beberapa cetakan foto di tangannya.

"Nih, Dai-chan. Aku sudah memilih yang aku mau. Sekarang tinggal kau," katanya menunjuk Aomine. "Ada beberapa pilihan, aku tidak tahu kau suka yang mana."

Aomine melihat foto-foto itu, merasa tertarik dengan foto yang diambil pertama, di mana dia berdiri canggung di sebelah Momoi, dan yang satu lagi ketika dia dan Momoi sedang berebut bola.

"Aku pilih dua ini."

Momoi mengerling. "Kenapa pilihan kita sama?"

.

* * *

.

Pulang sekolah, Aomine langsung mengambil _double tape_ dan gunting, menempelkan fotonya bersama Satsuki yang sedang berebut bola di halaman terakhir _scrapbook_nya, yang terdapat celah di antara catatan singkat dan tanda tangan Satsuki.

Foto yang satunya lagi dia letakkan di bawah bola basket kesayangannya. Takut lupa, karena biasanya Aomine _selalu_ lupa, ia melihat memo yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya.

Diambilnya pena dan segera menulis dengan tulisan acak-acakkan di memo itu—yang bersih tanpa ditulisi apa pun. Kini terisi dengan tulisan cakar ayam Aomine: "Beli bingkai foto."

Setelahnya, memo itu tertempel di lemari baju Aomine.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**fin.**

notes:

saya berusaha untuk mengentalkan romannya ;wwwwwwwww; apakah ini terlihat lebih dari sekadar _friendship_ …?

terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca! :3


End file.
